Celebrating in Style
by SeddieBenett
Summary: ...coming up, is iCarly's 1000th Webshow Spectacular... What will make this special and memorable for all the gang?
1. thinking involves work

"I'm not a geek," said Freddie where he was seated on the couch.

"See," said Sam to her best friend Carly Shay. "He's in denial about it."

"Oh, like you're not in denial," he retorted quickly.

"I'm not," she replied a little too quickly.

"Ooh," said Carly.

"Shush!" Spencer cut in.

"But why do we have to..." began Carly.

"I thought I saw a beavecoon," he hissed and darted behind the sofa.

"Spencer," said Sam. "There's no such thing as a 'Beavecoon'."

"If that's the case," he said, popping his head up over the couch and startled Freddie onto the floor. "Then how come I heard it, hissing?"

Sam was too busy laughing at the boy on the floor to even care what Spencer was going on about.

"Okay," said Carly, ignoring both Sam's laughter and Spencer's humming of the 'James Bond Theme', darting around their apartment looking suspiciously in every corner. "We have to decided what we're doing for our 1000th webshow spectacular."

"Oh yeah," replied Freddie, getting up and noticing Sam's laughter subsiding.

"We're up to our 1000th webshow on iCarly already?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No Samantha," replied Freddie. "You've just been coming here every week to eat Carly and Spencer out of house and home."

"...and you've been coming here to spend time with Carly and me because, let's face it, you have no other friends," answered Sam, snappishly.

"Guys, seriously," said an exhasperated Carly. "Don't make me use the spray bottle..."

"Ooh water," said Sam sarcastically. "Soo frightening Carls."

"At least you're not fighting now," she said, hands on her hips and smiling in triumph.

"So, what are we gonna do for iCarly's '1000th Webshow Spectacular'? Any ideas?" Freddie asked both girls.

Sam steps out of the kitchen and has a dramatic expression on her face as she begins to talk.

"I have an idea," said Sam, looking into the distance. "It involves Fredward..."

"What about him?" Carly asks.

"Well, for starters," she said. "We get a huge blender..."

"Sam..." starts Freddie.

"... and then we get some fruits..." Sam continues.

"Sam! No, we do not turn our friends into smoothies!" Carly argued and Sam dropped her head sadly.

"Aww," she said sort of quiet. "He would be delicious..."

"Anyway!" Freddie said, cutting her off and turned to Carly. "What about we have a costume party?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Oh yeah, coz it's stupid!"

"It's not stupid," said Freddie, folding his arms and then shook his head. "Oh yeah, like your idea was any better. Friend Smoothie."

"I like Freddie's idea," said Carly startling the two.

"You do?" Both Sam and Freddie ask simultaneously.

"What did we say about that?" Sam threatened Freddie, who took a step backward with his hands in front of him.

"Guys, come on," said Carly coming between them now. "Costume Party... ideas, thoughts... now!"

"Oh, that involves thinking," said Sam, disappointed.

"Something you're not very good at Puckett," said Freddie, under his breath and Sam glared at him but didn't do or say anything more.

"Hey, how about fruits?" Carly asked. "Or... forest animals..."

"How about killing me," said Sam rolling her eyes.

"Sam!" Carly responds in shock.

"How about dressing up as nobility?" Freddie suggested and seeing the girl's confused looks he elaborated. "You know, Kings, Queens, Princesses, Princes..."

"We get it," said Sam with a scoff. "You know, that's not half bad, Freddison." 


	2. he literally falls for her

"Fredlumps," said Sam, calling out from the studio. "Get your butt in here before I drag you in!"

"Geez," said an irritated Freddie, slamming the door behind him. "Sam you could wait for one... whoa!"

He looked around and noticed the studio starting to look like it had travelled back in time a couple of centuries.

"You like?" Sam asked him, with a small smile. "Carls and I started on it last night."

"It's incredible Sam!" Freddie said in amazement walking around the room as if he didn't recognise it.

Accidentally, he backed into Sam who tripped over one beanbag still laying around uselessly.

"Get off me!" Sam yelled and he struggled to stand up.

"S...sorry," stammered Freddie now going slightly red.

"Watch where you're going dork," she sneered, but tried to hide the slowly appearing smile on her face, so she turned away from him.

"You and Carly did a great job," he said, going over to check the iCarly website.

"I thought so," said Sam smugly.

"Sam," called Carly. "Freddie, are you guys up here?"

"Yeah Carls," replied Sam. "It's okay, I haven't killed him yet."

Freddie rolled his eyes, and Carly entered looking very excited indeed-or more so than usual.

"You'll never guess where we're going tomorrow," said Carly, jumping up and down clapping.

"Robyn's Weiners?" Sam said excitedly.

"The Galaxy Wars convention?" Freddie said, even more excitedly.

"Oh yeah, like Carly and I would 'loooove' to see your nerdy convention," replied Sam harshly.

"Carly," said Freddie, trying to get her to stop Sam's teasing.

"Carly," she mimicked.

"You two quit it," said Carly. "We're going to find our costumes! Duh!"

"Awesome," said a reluctant Sam.

"Alright," said Freddie not as happy as the brunette girl was.

Sam and Freddie could agree on one thing... shopping and trying on clothes was almost torture to them both.

"Yay, I cannot wait," said Carly, sitting into the only beanbag left in the studio, since both she and Sam had moved the other two out of there. "Who are you going as Freddie?"

"Who, me?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah tech-geek," scoffed Sam. "Who else here is named Freddie?"

"Shut your mouth," snapped Freddie. "To answer your question Carls, I don't know."

"Oh, well okay then," she replied, then turned to Sam. "What about you?"

"What about me, what?" Sam asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Who are you going as to this awesome costume party?" Carly asked.

"No idea," Sam said and shrugged to define her enthusiasm.

"Oh you guys are no fun," said Carly, folding her arms and pouting. "It's almost like..."

"Oi! Carly, Sam, Fredd-o," called Spencer bursting through the door. "Wow, what happened in here? I think the beavecoon is hiding under the sink."

"Oh man," said Carly, shaking her head and standing up. "Spencer, when are you going to give up on that imaginary animal?"

"It's not imaginary," said Spencer looking hurt. "It's very much real..."

"Oh, is this like that pathetic guy... Dr Van Yerban or something," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and his book," said Freddie, chuckling.

"Nothing like that," answered Spencer. "I know there's head of beaver, rump of raccoon hidden in our apartment and I'm gonna prove it."

With these words, he ran out of their studio, calling out for the strange animal, yeah as if that would get it to come near him.

"Well," said Carly to both her friends. "You may not know who you're going as but I'm going as a..."

She was cut off by a huge crash and loud manish scream downstairs, followed by some smashing of glass and clattering of plates.

"Oh no," said Carly, running out of the studio but ran back again. "Be right back, you two. Try not to cause to much damage."

"We won't," said Sam and Freddie simultaneously which made Sam punch Freddie's shoulder not as hard as what she would usually do.

Carly ran downstairs and left both her best friends in the iCarly studio in a bit of an awkward silence.

"So," began Freddie.

"So," repeated Sam, taking a seat on the bean bag.

"I was thinking of going as a..." he began but was interrupted by a crashing sound and a shriek from Sam as a pole fell from one of the rafters on the ceiling.

Without thinking of anything but her safety, Freddie jumped into action, reaching for the beanbag and quickly dragging it out of the way. Good thing the fabric of the beanbag slid along the studio floor so easily, and Samantha was so light-weight too and so he could slide it away from the falling pole and fabric that had been thrown over the top of it. Because Freddie was on his knees and lost his balance from leaning on one arm and fell on top of the girl-again.

"What is it with you and falling on top of me today?" Sam asked, irritably.

"Oh you're welcome," replied Freddie, sarcastically getting up quickly.

"We should probably help Carly and Spencer," commented Sam, standing up but before walking out she turned to face the now standing Freddie. "Thanks."

"Beavecoon, I know you're in there," said Spencer loudly, umbrella in hand.

"Hey Carls," said Sam. "What's he gonna do? Whack the animal over the head?"

"Probably," sighed the girl. "Hey, who wants to grab some smoothies?"

"Me!" Sam, Freddie and Spencer cried out.

"No smoothies for you Spencer," said Carly sternly, hands on her hips.

"Aww why?" Spencer whined.

"You need to fix this kitchen you destroyed!" Carly exclaimed.

"Okay," said her ashamed older brother bowing his head in... well... shame, I guess.

"We'll be back later," said Carly, walking out the door followed by Sam and Freddie who were sharing a secret look of amusement between one another.

All three friends walked into the 'Groovy Smoothie' to get their normal smoothies-and of course, Freddie ended up paying for Sam's drink.

"Hey it's the iCarly gang," called out T-Bo, from behind the counter.

"What's up T-Bo," said Carly.

"I have a special on bagels today," said T-Bo, smiling proudly. "I can sell you this whole stick, plus another for seven dollars."

"No thanks," said Freddie.

"They're top quality bagels," tried T-Bo.

"We don't want any bagels T-Bo," said Carly.

"Please, at least buy one little..." started T-Bo but was interupted.

"Bye!" Sam said loudly and waved him off.

They all were sipping their smoothies and soaking up the silence, until, of course Carly had to say something. She was never one to completely enjoy a nice comfortable silence.

"So, have you guys given any thought to..." started Carly.

"No," said Freddie and Sam simultaneously but in mono-tone.

"But what about if we..." she continued but again was interupted.

"No," they both repeated.

"I bet you'll have fun when..." began Carly again.

"No," they repeated themselves again in the same tone of voice.

"Oh fine," she said, slumping in her chair, and folding her arms.

Tomorrow was going to be one long day with both of these 'party-poopers' tagging along at the mall with her and finding their 'perfect' costumes.


	3. she knows them too well

"Goooood morning sleepyhead!" Carly squealed at her blonde best friend. "Time to get ready to go to shopping for costumes!"

"Yay," said Sam, not trying to hide the sarcasm.

"So what would you like for..." started Carly but was interupted by her apartment door opening and closing again.

"Morning ladies," said Freddie, greeting both girls which made Sam smile slightly. "Loving the whole 'just got out of bed' look."

"Then you'll love my fist in your face," said Sam, threateningly.

"Okay, who wants bacon for breakfast," shouted Carly from the kitchen.

"Ooh me," replied Sam, jumping off the couch and running to the counter.

"Yeah bacon," said Freddie, following Sam. ...

"What could be worse than the mall?" Freddie asked no one in particular.

"A whole day spent with Carly Shay at the mall," said Sam, with a groan.

"So true," agreed Freddie.

"Come on you guys," called Carly, and pushed them both into a shop that apparently sold costumes. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah sure," said Sam, dragging her feet.

They all walked upto the counter where a lady stood, really enthusiastic and bouncing with happiness.

"What can I help you with today?" the lady asked.

"Hi," waved Carly. "I'm Carly and this is Sam and Freddie. We all need some costumes..."

"Well," said the woman, with a broad smile. "You've come to the right shop then."

"Yipee," said a sarcastic Sam, earning hersef a glare from Carly.

"What sort of royal looking costumes do you have?" Carly asked, ignoring Freddie and Sam who where no doubt arguing about something behind her back.

"Ah, right this way miss," she said, leading the brunette to a whole line of fancy dresses.

"whoa!" Freddie said, as he noticed all the different costumes.

"Hey Fredlumps," called Sam, motioning for the boy to come over to her. "I have found the best costume for you to wear."

"What is it... Sam, I am not going as a pink bunny," said Freddie, sternly and snatched the costume from her hands and noticed she was going to pick out another and grabbed her wrist quickly. "...I'm not going as a clown either... or a flashlight!"

"Well duh," said Sam rolling her eyes. "You've already worn those costumes-both were hilariously embarrassing... for you at least."

"Ha ha, so funny," said a now sarcastic Freddie. "So Miss Smarty-Pants, where's your costume?"

"Not gonna wear one," replied Sam until she heard her best friend behind her clearing her throat dramatically. "...because I'm still looking..."

"Nice save," hissed Freddie with a smirk.

"Thanks dork," she replied and with that she thumped his head.

"Ow! She thumped me, again!" Freddie protested. "Carly..."

"Carly," imitated Sam, annoyingly.

"Children," said Carly in a forceful way. "If you can't behave, you'll go and sit in the car, got it?"

"But..." both Sam and Freddie started to protest.

"Got it?" Carly said more loudly now.

Getting two short nods of agreeance from both of her friends, she skipped into an open changeroom, with a couple of dresses to try on. When this was happening, Sam had no luck finding anything she liked but Freddie had already. He walked over to where the girl was trying to decide on the costume.

"Hey Sam," said Freddie, pulling out a rather elegant long deep blue velveteen dress and it had golden embroidery stitched around the waist. "What about this one?"

"Oh Freddie," said Sam, her eyes widening. "It's beautiful. I can't wear that!"

"Why not?" he asks her with that weird smile that somehow made Sam smile too. "Just go put it on."

Freddie threw her the dress and she looked slightly taken aback that he had become more... well, like her in the past year or so. So both the frenemies went into their separate changerooms and Carly was waiting for them both to come out, looking all regal and noble. Just like one of those predictable movies, Freddie and Sam walked out at the same time and seeing them both all dressed up, she squealed in delight, clapping her hands.

"You guys look adorable!" Carly gushed to the two of them. "Like a King and a Queen."

Sam turned to face Freddie and he did the same and both their faces reflected the other's expression, surprise and... something else they couldn't put their finger on.

"Well, you look..." started Freddie to Sam.

"..Thanks... you look..." Sam began to say but Freddie nodded his head knowing what she was going to say.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Aww," said the shop keeper lady, clasping her two hands together under her chin. "You three look divine!"

"Thank you," said Carly and for the sake of it, curtisied regally.

"Oh Carls," said Sam, shaking her head in amusement.

"I guess we have our costumes sorted," said Freddie to the two girls.

After getting changed into their normal clothes again they paid for their rented costumes and headed to the food court, since Sam was hungry and threatened to eat Freddie if she didn't get some food soon. So all three teenagers, amongst them one very happy brunette girl, a very satisfied brunette boy and a very hungry blonde girl.

"Okay," said Sam. "Carls, you and Freddork stay here with the bags, I'm gonna get me a ham sammich." (A/N: I thought Sam would be more likely to say 'sammich' not sandwich)

"So," said Freddie after Samantha was long gone. "What are you getting for lunch?"

"Hmm," thought Carly aloud. "Maybe a salad. Nice and healthy, you know?"

"Yeah I know," said Freddie, nodding his head and couldn't help but wonder how two different girls could end up being best friends.

"You and Sam look cute together," commented Carly.

"Huh?" Freddie asked, not knowing if he heard her right.

"I mean, in your fancy costumes and all," said Carly, quickly but Freddie saw right through it.

"Sure Carls, sure," said freddie, with a smirk.

"It's not impossible," she said with a small smile.

He scoffed at her slightly. "Yeah, not like we fight day in and day out, at each other's throats like 24/7..."

"I see the way you look at her Freddie," said Carly, nudging her best guy friend. "It's like... well, it's like you can't get enough of the pain she puts you through."

"It's just my coping mechanism," the boy replied looking at the girl who was walking back with a tray of food.

"Sure Freddie, sure," responded Carly and got up to go get her 'salad' or something.

Sam had sat down at the table and saw Freddie kind of staring at her, but with glazed eyes. He then seemed to realize who he was looking at and snapped out of it.

"Nice stock pile you got there," he commented.

"Momma's hungry," she said with a shrug, and started to eat with a passion.

Freddie couldn't help but smile at the girl whom he thought was always agressive, obnoxious and caused his physical and emmotional pain. Maybe Carly was right about those two together.

From where she was ordering her salad lunch, she noticed the same expression he once had when seeing her (Carly) eating lunch. One of amusement and endearment. Shaking her head, and believing she was seeing things she turned to get her tray and make her way over to where her two best friends were seated.

"Well, I should get my lunch now," said Freddie, standing up.

"Don't miss us too much," said Sam, her mouth full of bread and ham.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Freddie with his famous crooked smile and walked over to get himself something to eat.

While he was gone, Carly decided it was the perfect time to talk to her best friend about underlying issues with her and Freddie.

"Carls," said Sam. "Even if there was something going on, which there is not, you would be the first to know... or maybe the second."

Pondering this, Sam took another bite out of her ham sandwich and then wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Eww," said Carly, clearly grossed out and handed her a napkin. "Napkin, Sam."

"Oh yeah," said Sam, taking the napkin and wiping the butter that was on her arm and handed it back to a disgusted Carly. "Thanks Carls."

"I think Freddie likes you," she said very quietly.

"He what?" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shush!" Carly hissed, as people were turning to look at them. "I mean, I don't know for sure... but I think our technical producer has a crush on the co-host."

"No way," said Sam, putting the sandwich down and looking over to where the boy was leaning against the counter and looking at... no not his 'one true love' Carly Shay but at her, Samantha Puckett!

The girl turned to face her best friend and looked shocked but then her face turned to amused as she began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked, clearly confused by it all.

"That's a good one Carls," she said, slapping her hand on the table and then cut off her laughter. "Seriously, say something like that again, and you're dead meat Shay."

"I'm not trying to joke around," said Carly, a serious look on her face. "Come on, have you noticed the way he looks at you nowadays?"

"Probably the same way I look at him," said Sam, starting on her french fries. "Like I want to throw up."

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed but then smiled kind of evilly. "You know what, you're absolutely right."

"Okay," said the blonde now looking confused.

"I mean, what other reason is there for you personally treating Freddie like a punching bag?" Carly continues speaking.

"Right... what?" Sam says, clearly not knowing where Carly is going with this.

"You have a crush on him too," the brunette said quietly. "Oh hey Freddie!"

"This is far from over Carlotta Shay!" Sam hissed under her breath but so the girl could hear it.

"So, what'd you get Freddie?" Carly asked him.

"A turkey sandwich," said Freddie, holding his lunch up proudly.

"Thanks Freddie," said Sam sweetly smiling at him.

"For what?" Freddie asked the girl.

"For allowing me to do this," she said simply, and slapped the pieces of turkey onto his face and ate some as well.

"Eugh," groaned Freddie, peeling the lunch meat off his skin and onto a napkin then proceeded to eat his turkey sandwich (hold the turkey).

"You're very welcome," said Sam, smirking and Carly rolled her eyes but held back some laughter as well.

I appreciate the reviews so far, thank you! Keep it up if you want me to continue this story!

Thank you in advance!


	4. another secret revealed

"I've got you now beavecoon," said Spencer quietly while checking his closet. "Yeah, come here you little freak of nature... it's not like I'm gonna..."

"Spence, we're home!" Carly called out.

"Aww man," whined her brother. "He got away again. Thanks alot sis."

"You're still on about that 'beavecoon'?" Carly asks and then laughs about it. "Hey can Sam stay over tonight?"

"When doesn't she" Spencer said.

"That is so true," said Sam, smirking.

"Come on, we have to decide what we're doing for the iCarly webshow," said Freddie.

"Oh yeah," said Carly speaking to both her best friends. "You guys go up to the studio, I'll be right up."

"Carls," whined Sam and glared at the girl.

"You'll be fine," said Carly, giving her blonde friend a smile and wink.

"I hate you," said Sam, through her teeth.

"You know you can't hate me," said Carly, in a singsong voice. "Now go on, I need to speak to Spencer about something..."

"Alright," said Sam, giving in finally. "Come on nub, let's go."

They both went upstairs and into the iCarly studio, which was still all set up for their party the next day. Freddie opened his laptop and decided to check the iCarly email inbox. While he was doing this, Sam was looking at the boy, studying him like a normal person would study for exams or tests. He didn't notice her looking at him and thank goodness, thought Sam, otherwise it would make everything extremely awkward. She took in his appearance, which she hadn't really done before now. His crooked smile, his slightly tanned skin, the dimples on his cheeks when he did smile... his hair was a little messy, but she liked it that way. Recalling the day before, when he had fallen on her-twice- she could remember those warm chocolate eyes just melting her away but that didn't last for very long. Wondering why this was the case and apparently she had spaced out because she couldn't hear him say her name about several times.

"Huh?" Sam said, a little disorientated now. Wow, maybe she did... no! No she did NOT repeat DID NOT have a crush on the boy standing at the computer.

"I asked who we should invite to the party," said Freddie looking a little annoyed by now.

"Oh, uhh," said Sam, thinking for a second or two. "Maybe everyone in our class."

"Okay," he said and clicked away at the laptop again.

"Wait," said Sam, walking over to him. "You have everyone's email adresses?"

"You sound almost impressed Puckett," said Freddie with a smirk.

"I'm not Benson," replied the girl.

"Would you like to hear some music I thought would fit with the webshow theme?" Freddie asked.

"Umm, sure," said Sam, nodding slowly.

"Okay, here's some waltz music," said Freddie, playing some of the song.

"Ugh," said Sam, pretneding to not like it. "I can't stand here and listen to this old chizz."

"Do you wanna dance?" The boy asked, before being able to stop himself. "Sorry, that just slipped out... I wasn't meant to..."

"Shut up," said the girl and grabbed him hands, pulling him towards a space in the iCarly studio.

She held his hand, shoulder height, while he placed his other hand on her waist and she put her other hand on his shoulder. They began to dance around, and since Freddie had the fortune (or misfortune) of taking 'mother/son dance lessons' Sam wasn't surpirsed he was quite good, and being a 'beauty pageant' contestant herself she knew a thing or two about waltz and other ballroom dances too. This was one time where Sam thought to herself 'Thank you Mrs Benson, for being a psycho parent'.

"You're a good dancer," said Sam, looking into Freddie's eyes accidentally.

"Same for you Puckett," replied the boy, noticing a slight warmth in her otherwise icy cold blue eyes.

They heard the door open and close again.

"Hey you two," said Carly but then she paused. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interupting something here?"

Sam and Freddie looked at Carly then back to each other and still holding each other's hands and in the same position when they were dancing. They suddenly pulled away from one another quickly and looked slightly embarassed.

"Nothing," said Sam, loudly. "Gosh you're such a dork Freddie... Gyah!"

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious, demon?" Freddie retorted.

"Okay," said Carly, unsure what to believe. "So, what are we gonna do at our party then?"

"Oh my, is that the time?" Freddie said, closing the computer. "Sorry Carls, I promised my mom I'd be home to help her with dinner."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later," he said, hurrying out of the room and leaving Carly to turn to face Sam, hands on her hips.

"What?" Sam asked the girl.

"Don't you, 'what' me," said Carly, sternly. "What happened in here?"

"I told you, nothing," said Sam quickly.

Carly scoffed. "Denial," she said and smirked.

"Am not!" Sam argued back but seeing the glare Carly was giving her, sighed. "Fine, I'm in denial."

"Ha! I knew it,' said Carly pointing at the girl but then noting some hurt on her friend's face she walked over to her. "What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do," said Sam, shrugging. "Go on like usual."

"Samantha come on," said Carly. "I found you guys in each other's arms, dancing romantically, gazing into each other's eyes..."

"Carls," said Sam, covering her ears quickly. "Not listening, la la la la la..."

"You can't just 'not do anything'," continued Carly.

"La la la la la la," sang Sam, fingers in her ears.

The brunette was sick of her denial, so she pulled her friend's fingers away and shouted at her to listen.

"Sam," shouted Carly. "Stop being so stupid about this!"

"Oh I'm being stupid," said Sam, stepping toward Carly threateningly.

"Yes," said Carly confidently. "You and Freddie are so stupid!"

"I understand why you would think Fredweird is stupid," confessed Sam. "But how am I stupid?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Carly asks the girl in front of her.

Ye... no," said Sam looking down and sat herself onto the beanbag. "It's just hard you know..."

"What's hard?" Carly asks.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sam asks her best friend.

"Sam," said Carly. "You know you can tell me anything!"

"Right," she said, fidling with her fingers. "It's just that I've never really... felt this way about any guy before... not Jonah, or Cameron."

"Cameron was hot," said Carly, thinking back.

"Carls, please focus," said Sam looking at her.

"Er, right," she said. "Sorry. So you really do have a crush on Freddie?"

"I don't," said Sam. "Carly, I think I'm in love with Freddie."

At first there was silence, dead silence while Carly let it all soak in.

"Oh my God," said Carly in shock and then broke into a grin. "That is sooo sweet! My girl best friend is in love with my guy best friend!"

"Yeah," said Sam quietly. "One problem. I don't know if he feels the same way."

"I'm sure he does," said Carly, hugging Sam suddenly. "Thank you for telling me."

"I feel kinda relieved now," said Sam, sighing.

"Wait," said Carly. "How long have you been holding that secret?"

"You remember how you found out that Freddie and I kissed," explained Sam.

"That long? Sam, you poor thing, that was like a whole year ago," said Carly, sitting next to the beanbag, Sam was seated in.

"Yeah, I know," said Sam, looking at Carly. "Are you mad?"

"Not at all," said Carly, patting Sam's shoulder. "Freddie has to know, we have to... I mean, you have to tell him."

"I can't," said Sam looking scared.

"I can't believe Samantha Puckett is afraid," said Carly with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid," scoffed Sam suddenly.

"Then I'm gonna call Freddie right now and..." started Carly, whipping out her cell phone, standing and walking away from Sam which made the girl scramble to her feet and attempt to snatch the phone from Carly's grasp.

"No," said Sam very quickly. "No, no, no, no! I will tell him... just... not yet."

Seeing the truthful expression on Sam's face, Carly shut her phone and smiled.

"Okay, okay," she said with a sigh. "Come on, let's go watch some 'Girly Cow'."


	5. interuptions

"When are you gonna tell him?" Carly asked her best friend for the fifteenth time that morning.

"Chillax Carls," said Sam, walking over to the fridge to grab an iced-tea and sit at the kitchen counter. "I'll tell him when I..."

"Good morning Carly," greeted the boy. "Sam, you're looking radiant today."

Carly turned her back on Freddie and exchanged a 'now how about that' glance at Sam.

"Dork," she said with a small smile.

"Demon," he replied with the same smirk.

"Why?" Carly asked, throwing her hands in the air, confused but then gave a hinting look to Sam and motioned over to Freddie.

"Carly, where's that special soap for the bathroom?" Spencer called out from the bathroom.

"It's under the basin," called out Carly loudly.

"Where's that?" Spencer called back.

"I'll be right back," said Carly, calmly to her two best friends and giving Sam a significant look. "What's the matter with you?" she yelled while running into where Spencer was trying to find the 'special' soap.

"I have something to tell you," said Freddie, putting his hands on the counter.

"That's funny," replied Sam. "I need to tell you something too."

"Okay I'm back," said Carly, walking over to the two and sensed she had interupted them again. "Who's ready to practise for tonight's webshow?"

"Umm," said Sam, thinking about it.

"Come on," said Freddie, pulling her up the stairs and followed Carly into the studio.

"Good rehearsal," commented Carly. "You know, I better go get our costumes, so they're ready to wear."

"You do that Carls," said Freddie.

"Yup," said Sam. "We'll just hang here."

"Okay, be back in ten," said Carly, hopping up the stairs but not before giving the blonde girl and significant look that she hoped Freddie wouldn't notice.

"Alone again," said Sam with a sigh.

"Yeah just us," said Freddie sitting on the couch.

"Speaking of... 'us'," said Sam, nervously fiddling with her hands. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," said Freddie, looking at the girl.

"Remember about a year ago," said Sam slowly. "...out on the fire escape..."

"Yeah," said Freddie, softly.

"...and remember how we..." continued Sam.

"Yeah," repeated Freddie, a little louder.

"Get back here beavecoon!" Yelled a voice and a flash of Spencer ran by with a towel in his hand.

"You were saying?" Freddie asked her.

"I was saying that I think you are a dork," said Sam quickly and punched his shoulder.

It was like one of those moments when two people knew that one person said the wrong thing, Sam turned away from Freddie with a 'what did I just say?' expression and Freddie looked kind of taken aback, as if he was expecting her to say something different.

"Oh, well I was going to say that I think you're obnoxious," said Freddie harshly.

"Better than being in love with a nerd," said Sam.

"Wha... what?" Freddie asked.

"Hey, I'm back," said Carly, walking down the stairs with their costumes.

She noticed Freddie looking at Sam and Sam going red in the face. Oh darn it, she thought, I interupted something again.

"So, what'd I miss," said Carly, sitting between her best friends.

"Sam called me a dork, I called her obnoxious," said Freddie simply. "So nothing, really."

"Yeah absolutely nothing," said Sam, standing up quickly and making her way to the kitchen, ready to raid the fridge.

"Sam," said Carly. "Are you okay if I take Freddie to the studio for a minute?"

"I don't care," said Sam.

"But I don't..." started Freddie but being pushed up the stairs by his best friend, he couldn't protest anymore. "Carly what?"

"Okay, this might sound crazy but Sam is..." started Carly.

"...in love... yeah I know," said Freddie. "She told me."

"So, why aren't you guys getting along?" Carly asked, being very confused.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked the girl.

"Do you know who she's in love with?" Carly asked and Freddie shook his head.

"No idea," he replied.

"You are so stupid," said Carly, thumping the boy on his forehead.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Because you are such an idiot Freddie," said Carly, putting her hands on her hips. "It's so obvious, and both you guys are too blind to see it!"

"Too blind to see what?" Freddie asked the girl.

"Oh my God," said Carly in a raised voice, disbelieving what she was hearing. "I can't believe..."

"Carly what are talking about?" Freddie asked.

"You know what," said Carly, her voice quieting now. "You must be as dumb as Sam gaves you credit for, and no wonder she calls you a nub. God, Freddie! Sam is in love with you!"

Carly stormed out of the studio, slamming the door behind her, leaving Freddie to think about what his best friend had just said. Was he that big of an idiot?

It was almost time for the 'Noble Costume Party' to start, and so Carly and Sam were both getting their costumes on.

"You know," said Carly, while fixing Sam's hair. "You're hair looks really pretty when it's up."

"Thanks Carls," said Sam, with a little smile.

"...and now a little bit of make up," said Carly.

"What? No!" Sam said, standing up suddenly. "That's wasn't part of the deal!"

"We don't have any deal," said Carly as she pulled Sam back down on the seat and she started with the make-up. "Besides, we need to look like royal people."

"Ugh," groaned the blonde.

Another half an hour of fixing their faces and hairstyles, and Carly and Sam were well and truly ready.

"Aww," said Carly, in pure delight. "You look sooo pretty!"

"You're just saying that," said Sam, looking at her best friend. "You look wonderful Carly."

"If you don't believe me," the brunette said, spinning the stool that Sam was seated on. "Take a look."

Sam lifted her head slowly and gasped as she caught sight of her reflection, but she didn't recognise it because it looked... not like herself.

Freddie walked into the Shay apartment and caused Spencer to shriek like a girl.

"Dude," said Freddie. "You scream like a girl!"

"Fredd-o," said Spencer. "It's just you... but you look like..."

"Yeah it's part of our webshow," explained Freddie quickly. "The reason why we're having a party for it, to celebrate with everyone."

"I get it," said Spencer. "Excuse me but I have a beavecoon to catch."

"Right then," said Freddie, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Freddie, you're here," said Carly, walking down the stairs.

"Carly, you look really pretty," said Freddie, turning around at the sound of her voice, and noticing the brunette.

"Thanks," said Carly. "Wait till you see Sam. Sam, get your butt down here!"

"Carly, can't you just wait one..." started Sam but was cut off when she noticed Freddie and he noticed her.

"Wow," they said simultaneously.

"I'll go get my camera," said Carly.

After she had gone, Freddie stood up and walked around the couch to approach Sam.

"So, King Fredward," said Sam, jokingly.

"That's me," he said with a chuckle and tapped his crown.

"I have to tell you something," said Sam. "...I've been trying to tell you the whole day... but timing has kinda been not quite right."

"Sam," said Freddie, stepping toward. "I need to tell you something too but I've just been to scared to say it."

"Beavecoon!" Spencer yelled running into Sam and Freddie, making them fall in a heap on the floor. "It's after me, it's after me..."

"Thanks a lot," said Sam sarcastically but took Freddie's offered hand and was pulled up.

"Give up on the beavecoon," said Freddie with a laugh.

"Never," yelled Spencer, bounding up the stairs.

"You were saying?" Sam asked Freddie, turning to face the boy.

"I... uhh," stammered Freddie.

Then the doorbell rang and Carly ran down the stairs to answer it. There were some guests arriving for the party.

"Freddie?" Sam said, catching his attention.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her upstairs, to the iCarly studio.

"Why are we..." started Sam, looking at Freddie, who had closed the door behind them and led her to the middle of the room.

"I need to say this," said Freddie, taking her hand, making the girl blush slightly. "I..."

The door opened suddenly and revealed an annoyed looking girl.

"You guys ready for the webshow?" Carly asked them both, noticing they were holding hands-or Freddie was holding Sam's hand but then seeing her looking at them stepped apart and pretended to not know what was going on.

"Yeah," said Freddie, walking to where his tech equipment was and picked up the camera. "Ready when you girls are."

...


	6. slow and steady wins the race

"Okay we're live in 5...4...3...2..." Freddie said and then pointed at the two girls.

"Good evening," said Carly and Sam in posh voices.

"Why are we speaking like this, you ask?" Sam asks into the camera.

"We're celebrating iCarly's 1000th webshow spectacular," said Carly, excitedly.

"...and we're all dressed up because... tell em' Fredalupe," said Sam, looking over to Freddie.

Freddie, who was glancing at Sam the whole time and was lost in a little dream world of his own, didn't realize he was being asked to say something.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Carls," said Freddie, shaking his head a little. "What were you saying?"

"Sam asked you about three times why we're all dressed up," said Carly, holding back some giggles and trying to look annoyed.

Freddie turned the camera to himself and spoke into it. "We are having a costume party to celebrate after this webshow," he said, smiling and then turned the camera back around to face the host and co-host of iCarly.

"Till next time," said Carly. "Don't forget..."

"Don't eat soap," said Sam.

"Make sure to look both ways when crossing a road," said Carly.

"Shampoo a squirrel," said Sam.

"...and never ever eat butter because it's full of fat and calories..."

"Bye!" Both girls said, waving at the camera.

"...and we're clear," said Freddie cutting the webshow. "Excellent show girls."

"Thanks," said Carly. "Hey Sam, can you help Freddie clear up here?"

"Eugh, why?" Sam asked the girl who was walking out of the room.

"I have to check on our party guests of course," said Carly. "Come downstairs when you're ready."

The girl closed the door behind her, and hoped to God that her two friends would finally resolve their differences and tell each other.

"You were really good tonight Sam," said Freddie, fiddling with the camera.

"Speaking of that," said Sam, walking over to where he was. "I have been wanting to tell you something all day but kept on being..."

"Interupted?" Freddie asked with a smirk which earnt his a soft punch from her.

"Okay," said Sam, breathing out a long sigh. "Freddie, I... I..."

Freddie dropped what he was doing and walked over to where she was standing and grabbed both her hands.

"I need to tell you the truth," he said. "I've fallen for a beautiful, intelligent, agressive, obnoxious, imperfect girl and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who is this girl?" Sam asked as she was pulled closer by Freddie.

"I'll give you a clue," said Freddie, letting go of her hands to put some waltz music on then bowed slightly offering her his hand. "Milady, shall we pick up where we left off?"

"Oh Freddie," said Sam with a small smile.

The boy took one of her hands, raising it shoulder height and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Her other hand rested on Freddie's shoulder as they began to dance around the studio. It felt like they were magically gliding around the floor, and that it should last forever. However when the music finally came to an end,  
they both leaned in towards one another slowly.

"I love you," said Sam softly.

Freddie pressed his mouth onto hers gently kissing her, until she kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around one another and held each other tightly and continued kissing. After a few minutes, they broke it off.

"I love you too," said Freddie, at last.

"We should probably go find Carls," said Sam.

"Oh yeah," replied Freddie with a grin. "But before we do..."

His lips were on hers, kissing her over and over again and she responded in kind.

"Cool party Carly," said a shirtless Gibby, winking at her.

"Thanks Gib," said Carly, a little flustered. "Hey, do you think you could maybe..."

"No way," came his quick response.

"Fine," grumbled the brunette. "Gibbys (Gibbies?) will be Gibbys."

"This is off the chizzang scale," said a voice behind Carly.

"Wendy," said Carly, hugging the red-head girl. "You actually came!"

"Wouldn't miss it," she said hugging her friend. "It seems like yesterday you, Sam and Freddie started iCarly and now... the 1000th webshow?"

"I know right?" Carly said with a wide grin.

"Speaking of which, where are those two?" Wendy asked, nudging the smile off Carly's face.

"Erm," she started. "Good question, you know, I think I better go check that Sam hasn't murdered our tech producer."

Making her way up the stairs, she bumped into her brother holding a moving sack-no seriously the sack was moving. He had a biggest smile plastered on his face.

"You'll never guess what's in this sack," said Spencer, holding it up.

"A beavecoon," replied Carly in a monotone voice.

"Nooo..." began Spencer but then realised she had guessed correctly. "Yeah. I found him in the..."

"I don't wanna know," said Carly quickly cutting the man's sentence short.

"Okay then," said Spencer. "I'm gonna show it to everyone to prove that it does exist."

"Oh man," said Carly, shaking her head slowly. Her brother was such a child sometimes, and she felt like she was the older sibling.

With a quick sigh, she sprinted the rest of the way upstairs and toward the iCarly studio where she found her two best friends, that supposedly 'hated' on another making out with one another. The brunette smiled and quietly backed away from the door. She could handle this party on her own, besides she had her borther Spencer to help out... oh no! Realising this, she rushed down stairs to find everyone crowded around Spencer and admiring the 'freak of nature' in the sack.

It was long after the party had finished and Sam was laying her head on Freddie's lap while they sat on Spencer's couch. Carly was clearing up everything, and smiled as she watched the two teenagers being... well not hurtful toward one another!

"Hey you guys," she called out from the kitchen. "What happened tonight?"

"Oh my God," said Freddie, looking at his wrist-even though there was no watch there. "I should get going, my mom is going to freak out if I'm home past midnight."

"Aww do you have to go?" Carly whined which earnt a glare from Sam.

"Yeah," said Freddie with a sad nod and he kissed the top of Sam's head, smiled at her warmly and exited the Shay apartment. "Catch ya later."

As soon as he had left, Carly ran over to the couch, where Sam was still sitting, wondering what on earth had just happened.

"Okay, Samantha," said Carly, sitting herself cross-legged, facing her best friend. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" Sam asked, playing dumb.

"Come on," said Carly, impatiently. "You guys kissed, didn't you?"

"Maybe," said Sam, a smug smile playing on her face. "A little."

"Hey, we're friends," said Carly, pushing the blonde slightly. "Pretty please, tell me?"

Sam sighed, knowing the girl was right. 'No more secrets', right?

"Carls, it was a-ma-zing," said Sam, pronouncing every syllable, complete with hand gestures.

"Deets," commanded Carly as Sam faced her in the same position.

"Who knew Fredward was such a romantic," said Sam, a dreamy look in her eyes. "...and a top-notch kisser."

"Scale of one to ten?" Carly asked.

"You kissed him, you should know the answer to that," said Sam, smirking.

"Well," said Carly. "I'd give him a... four..."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no sparks for me," replied Carly, simply shrugging.

"I'm giving him an eight," said Sam.

"Whoa, someone felt the fireworks, didn't they?" Carly teased her best friend.

"Not just fireworks," said Sam, happily. "Bells, sparks, electricity... the works..."

"So are you guys dating?" Carly asked the ultimate question.

"Not yet," said Sam, but she was still smiling. "We're taking it one step at a time Carls."

"Slow and steady," said carly, nodding in understanding but then stopped and looked confused. "That's not at all like you Sam, are you feeling alright?"

"I couldn't be happier!" Sam exclaimed, beaming.


	7. finally there is magnetism

"You are such a nerd!" Sam yelled.

"Stop calling me names!" Freddie shouted back.

Carly sighed as her two best friends were on the floor, having some sort of wrestling match.

"Guys come on," she said trying to break it up.

"Momma's boy," retorted Sam to the boy who was struggling to get up.

"Demon girl," snapped Freddie, but then groaned in pain. "Ow, ow, Sam... What are you... noooo!"

"Oh, man up," replied Sam. "...and give me the TV remote!"

"All this for a TV remote?" Carly asked herself, walking into the kitchen.

The two stopped arguing and abusing each other, and instead sat up slowly, looking to where their best friend was supposedly getting some drinks for their movie night.

"How long do you think she'll be?" Freddie asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know," replied Sam, smiling slyly. "Five minutes?"

They both leant in toward one another and began kissing. It wasn't long before Carly peeked around the corner, and smiled at the sight. She snapped a few pictures with her digital camera-she just happened to have it with her at that time-yeah, weird. But anyway, she decided to let them have their 'little moment' alone for a few minutes so she went upstairs to go check her email.

Sam and Freddie broke away from one another, just to catch their breath for a second or two.

"Can I have the remote now?" Sam asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Can I have another kiss?" Freddie asked her, smugly grinning.

"Sure," she said. "After I get the remote."

"Okay, here you go," he said, handing her the object that had caused the whole argument to begin with.

"Now," said Sam. "Close you eyes..."

"Why?" Freddie asked the girl, a little scared of what she might do if he had his eyes shut.

"Just do it," she demanded and then added afterwards... "Please?"

"Alright," he said, closing his eyes slowly.

Sam knelt up and pressed her lips on Freddie's mouth, causing his to kiss back and even fall backward onto the floor, next to the couch which made Sam fall directly on top of him.

"What is it with us and falling on each other?" Sam asked, no one in particular.

"Must be magnetism," said Freddie, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Magnetism?" Sam asked, rasing her own eyebrows in confusion.

"See, when the two polar opposites become in close contact with one another..." began Freddie.

"Shut up with the dorky physics talk," said Sam but then lowered her voice so it was quiet. "It's too cute to resist."

"Well, I was going to say," said Freddie still continuing his little lecture about 'magnetism'. "Two polar opposites, positive and negative, attract to create that magnetic force that we refer to as 'magnestism'."

"Ooh," said Sam with a beaming smile. "I just have to kiss you now."

They kissed again, but this time, they didn't hear Carly's silent footsteps coming down the stairs, so they were quite startled when she made her presence known.

"Aha!" Carly exclaimed, making them both jump up suddenly.

"We weren't doing anything," said Sam, slowly.

"Yeah,' said Freddie, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Not like we were... making out or anything like that."

Sam nudged him for being too darn obvious but Carly giggled which turned into a fully loud laugh.

"Oh cut it out you guys," she said, through her laughter. "It's about time, you two were together. Took you long enough to realise that!"

"But how?" Freddie and Sam began to ask the question.

"Sam, I spoke to Freddie," said Carly explaining. "Freddie, I spoke to Sam... you guys were totally meant to be!"

"Well," said Sam a little surprised.

"In that case," said Freddie, pulling the blonde girl toward him and kissing her fully on the lips shortly but sweetly.

"Whoa," said Sam in a daze.

"Movie time," said Carly walking around the couch and all three teenagers sat down to enjoy their infamous movie night.

"Hey Carls," said Sam, suddenly realising something missing. "Where's Spencer?"

"Disposing of the 'Beavecoon'," said Carly, putting her fingers as the quotation marks when she said beavecoon.

"Ah," said Freddie and smiled as Sam lay her head on his chest.

"That'd be about right," said Sam, looking up at Freddie and smiled because he was smiling.

"So Mr and Mrs Benson," said Carly, jokingly.

"Hey," said Sam, now playing Freddie's fingers that were resting on her stomach. "I don't mind that."

"I don't mind that at all," replied Freddie with a smirk.

"Oh my God," said Carly but with a beaming smile. "My two best friends are getting married!"

"One day," said Sam and Freddie simultaneously.

"Yeah," said Carly with a content sigh. "...and when that day comes, I can finally relax and know you guys are happy."

All three friends looked at one another and then burst out laughing. Carly then thought, there would probably never be a moment when Sam and Freddie would stop arguing, even if they were in love with each other.

The End!

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this story... maybe because I tried to make it look like an iCarly episode-sort of!

Who liked iPsycho? Oh my goodness, I laughed the whole way through watching the movie!

Who cannot wait for iBeat the Heat? Me, me, me, meeeeeee! (If you haven't already, check out a fanfic I wrote based on what I think will possibly (or want to) happen in this upcoming iCarly episode (so may or may not contain spoilers-depends on how you look at it)... It's called 'iBeat the Heat'... read and review!

Thank you in advance! 


End file.
